Idk My BFF Jill!
by Raikimluva22
Summary: A new student arrives at the temple. Later the monks find out she has ADD-but will being distracted too much cost the Xiaolin monks some of their wu? She also notices Rai&Kim's flirting habits-interesting. Raikim&ClayOC rated T 4 safety I suck at summ's
1. New Student

**Me: **ok, so, this is like...my VERY first story where Angie and Clay are a pairing...and I actually changed her last name!! WOOTS!! lolz. it started getting reeally annoying and I _finally_ noticed that her last name was so plain Jane...hopefully this one is at least the LITTLEST bit better 4 u guys :P tehehez.

**Kiyruo: **gosh...what is wiht u and this Angie character?! Its VERY annoying!!

**Me: **EhEMZ!! wellz, ehem I dont want to have _too_ many OC's, now do I? and besides, its easier to write about someone and make someone up if I know them better...like, in this situation Angie would be me...sort of...she has most qualities of me and I guess kinda looks like me...but, likez...I just dont wanna be one of those pplz/authors thats writing about themselves and bragging and that kinda shit...sry bu tits true XP lolz. but I do the same thing most of the time so Im trynig to do something different-like, in future chapters, youll see how different she is from all of the other OC's...VERY different...lolz. anywayz, enjoy the first chapie :P its not the best so yeahz...sry bout thats lolz XP R&R PWEASE!! :P

"Hey, guys!" Dojo called over to the monks. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi stopped training and looked over at Dojo. "Come here a sec! Master Fung has a special announcement!" They all looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Dojo over to Master Fung.

"So what is it?" Kimiko asked smiling.

"A new student is coming to the temple." He answered. Everyone gasped.

"What?!" The four monks exclaimed in unison. Omi started getting angry. He liked things the way they were, just like everyone else did.

"A new buck-a-roo?!" (TEHEZ that rhymes XP)Clay scratched his head, not knowing what to say to that.

"Why a new student _now_?" Omi fumed, crossing his arms in a pout. Master Fung bent down on one knee so he was closer to Omi's height. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Young monk, I know you like things the way they are, but change will happen; weather you like it or not." He stood back up.

"You got that right…" Raimundo mumbled, getting a slap from Kimiko with the back of her right hand. "Ouch! What?!" he glared at her and started rubbing his arm. Kimiko just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"So where is he?" Clay asked. Suddenly everyone could hear an annoyed sigh. Master Fung stepped aside revealing a 14 year-old-girl with only so many freckles around her nose. She had light/dark brown hair with dull bleach blonde highlights (they had a greenish aurora around them) that went only a little bit past her shoulders-she had on an almost turquoise tank top with a white kami underneath, shorts ½ inch past her slender thighs, and white&black 'DC' shoes with neon orange ankle socks decorated with sparkling silver stars.

"EHEM!" she cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips. "That's, where is _SHE_…" She laughed and smiled. Clay blushed in embarrassment and tipped his big cow boy hat.

"S'cuse me, miss…"

"Oh that's ok." She smiled again and adjusted the bag that was over her shoulder. "You didn't know. No big deal." She laughed sheepishly. Kimiko smiled with triumph.

"Hm! Well! It looks like I'm not the only girl at the temple now!" She ran up to Mast Fung and hugged his leg. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" The new girl laughed at Kimiko, along with everyone else.

"Nice." She laughed again then heard her cell phone ring. It was the pink panther theme song. "Oops! Sorry…it's my dad…" she blushed and flipped open her phone. "Hi dad!" she answered. Master Fung smiled down at Kimiko who was still hugging his leg.

"You are welcome, young monk." He offered his hand to help her up and she took it, and then brushed herself off.

"Yes, dad…" she groaned. "I got here fine-there's nothing to worry about. And yes, I'm at the temple right now……yeah I miss you too. Try not to be so reckless while I'm gone ok?! I don't wanna get another call saying that you crashed your motorcycle……_again._" She laughed, but had a serious tone in her voice. "Ok, let me talk to mom. Love you too! K. Hi mom! Give Midnight LOTS of kisses for me, ok?! And give her a lot of attention, I miss her too much already…and you guys too I guess. Just kidding!" Midnight was her pet dog that she's had like, almost her whole life. She practically loves Midnight more than her family and friends. Except God, of course. "Ok, thanks. I love you too! Talk to you later. Bye." She hung up her phone then stuffed it into her pocket. "Sorry about that…my parents always get so worried about me." She smiled sheepishly. Master Fung smiled at his new pupil.

"That's perfectly fine!"

"So, what's your name?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, my name is Angie Michaels." She smiled. Clay tipped his hat once again.

"Well, nice ta' meet'cha Angie!" Angie giggled.

"Nice to meet you too." Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other with a raised eyebrow and a smile on their faces…and of course, Omi just stood there, confused.

"Omi," Mast Fung began. Omi stood up straight then bowed.

"Yes, Master…?"

"Will you please show Angie to her room?" Omi fell backwards then stood up flabbergasted.

"Whu-WHAT?! But-but, but!" he pointed multiple times at Angie who just stood there staring at him in a confused way.

"Omi…?" Master Fung warned him. Omi sighed in defeat.

"Follow me…" he mumbled. "It's this way…" Angie tried grabbing all of her luggage, but there was way too much for her to carry.

"Um, you need some help with that, lil miss?" Clay offered, walking up to Angie. Omi stopped and turned around.

"Eheh-yeah thanks. That would great!" she laughed, picking up as much luggage as she could. Clay picked up the rest and Angie's jaw dropped.

"Dang dude! You're strong!" Clay smiled.

"I do what I can!" he joked. Angie laughed. Omi moaned and hit his forehead.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP WE HAVENT GET ALL NIGHT!!" Angie looked at him with her eyes squinted.

"Wait…what?!" Raimundo snickered and Kimiko giggled.

"I'm guessing he meant we don't have all day…" Rai answered, crossing his arms. Angie nodded, eyes still squinted.

"Ok then…?" she and Clay walked up to Omi and they all continued on to the cubicles. It was quiet, the whole walk there; except for the sound of their shoes walking through the halls and across the training grounds. Angie sighed deeply and spoke up.

"Look um…Omi?" she questioned. Omi turned his head to her and continued walking.

"Yes Angie?" Angie almost hesitated to answer back.

"Um…look…well, I know your not exactly _happy_-that I um…like, you know…came to the temple and stuff…so…" she looked at her feet then back at Omi. "Yeah…um, sorry and stuff, I-guess…" Clay frowned as they came to an empty cubical. Omi turned around to face her.

"What? I am not sad at-all of your presence her at the temple!" He muffled through clenched teeth. Angie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Eheh, yeah-right." She walked right past him and he sighed and walked away. Clay put Angie's bags down in her room and smiled.

"Aw, don't take it so hard! Omi just like things the way they are, well-were, around here!" Angie frowned and sighed again.

"Yeah…I know…" she smiled at Clay and poked him in the arm playfully. "Thanks for helping me with my bags-if it wasn't for you I would've had to make two trips!" she laughed and dragged the rest of her bags into the corner of the small cubical. Clay tipped his hat and blushed slightly.

"No problem, miss! Need anything else?" Clay shrugged.

"Eh…ummm…"she hummed, looking at her bags thinking of something while pursing her lips. She put her hands on her hips. "No-I don't think so-well…any idea where the bathroom is? The airport is like, an hour and a half away from here-and I drank coffee the entire way." She laughed then shuddered. Clay chuckled and nodded.

"Right down the hall and to the left is the girls." He smiled and Angie smiled back with another laugh.

"Ha, thanks! See ya round then!" Angie waved and walked down the hall. He tipped his hat and watched her walk off.

"Mighty fine girl; but very odd." He whispered to himself with a smile.


	2. ShenGongWu & Hot, Shirtless Men :

**Me:** Hehe, Im BAAAAAACK!!!

**My OC's, Kae, Tia, & Allison:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** Shut-up or else Ill...Ill...Ill-um...er...ug...

**Allison:** Hm...yes?! We're _waiting_!

**Kae:** OR ELSE YOU'LL _WHAT, _WOMAN_?!?!?!?!?!_

**Tia:** -As usual, she doesnt know what's going on, so she looks around...confused. Again-.........OH! Hey can I have a unicorn?! :D

**Me:** -stuck between confused and annoyed- W-what? No! GOSH! Anywayz, here's chapter-

_---InTeRrUpTeD By RaNdOm CeLl PhOnE RiNg---_

**Me:** -Eye twitches and looks at Jordan leaning back in chair and eating a doughnut...bastard. I wanna doughnut...DX-

**Jordan:** -Stops eating and eyes widen, "O.O"-

**Me:** -Battle scream and attacks Jordan-

**Kiyruo:** -Looks at fight and shakes head- Ok...um, yeah...so, here's chapter two...-.-.......-pauses-.......AND SHE SAID YOU ALL SUCK!!!!!!! -sprints out of room-

**Me:** I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU BASTARD!!!!!! -random mood swing- I luv you all muchies for reviewing:

**Luiz4200**

**xFireChickx**

**&**

**Gabrielle**

You all get virtual doughnuts! YAY ^^!

**Jordan:** _Hey_! Those are _my_ doughnuts!!! -whimpers-

**Me:** TOO BAD GO SIT DOWN, DAMNIT!!! D (ehem......-cough cough-......excuse my language...good thing I rated this story "T" XD haha. On second thought, why _DID_ I rate it "T"...? :/)

ANYWAYZ-here's chapter two, you guys! and thanks again for reviewing! I hope you enjoy Jordans doughnuts :) bwahaha BTW, sry it took me so long to update. I kinda have the tendancy to do that lots...XP

**_THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW (I guess...?):_**

_'This means that a person is thinking'_

"This means that a person is talking! Hahaha YAAAY!"

_And for this chapter (and maybe some chapters to come) this means music is playing...or its just the music lyrics-whatever!_

**Hope you guys don't mind the random song(s) I put in here XD! I hope you enjoy :)!!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2-Shen-Gong-Wu & Hot, Shirtless Men :)_**

Angie sighed as she sat cross legged on her cot. She closed her eyes and laid down.

'_Oh, man!' _She thought. _'This feel SOOO nice after that terribly long flight over here…ug…that was bad…I am __never__ doing __THAT__ again!' _she breathed in amusement then opened her eyes. Angie sat up again, this time on her knees and turned over to her luggage. She crawled over to an enormous black suitcase and unzipped on of the front pockets. Inside was a plastic bag with a prescription bottle inside of it.

"Whew!" she smiled and put a hand on her chest. "Good…its still there…" she zipped the pocket back up then picked up a black, Tommy Hilfiger bag. She unzipped the bag and dug around in it until she finally found what she was looking for.

"Yay! My Ipod!" she laughed and put her new, blue earphones in her ears. She just sat there for a moment looking at the screen and scrolling for a song she wanted. She clicked the middle button and smiled as the music started playing...

_Check Yes Juliet are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go, until you come, outside..._

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_Ill keep tossing rocks, at your window_

_There's no turning back, for us, tonight…_

_Lace off your shoes_

_Eh Oh Eh Oh_

Angie got up and decided to walk around; she somehow found a way outside and smiled triumphantly to herself.

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart, if_

_You give them the chance_

_(Give them the chance…)_

Angie walked into the gardens and saw the fountain.

"Pretty…!" she half whispered.

She ran up to it and felt the water, it was chilly. She sighed and closed her eyes, crossing her arms and leaning them on the fountains rim.

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be…_

_You and me…_

She hummed along, not noticing someone walking up behind her. Or should I say some_ones_. It was Kimiko and Raimundo; they were just randomly walking around (just like Angie). Aw, how cute.

"Hey, Angie!" Kimiko smiled and waved. Angie couldn't hear her-on the account of her blasted earphones. "Hm…guess she didn't hear me." Kimiko shrugged and Raimundo tapped Angie on the shoulder. She yelped and whirled around, her earphones falling out and her Ipod falling into the fountain.

"_Holy_-mother!" Angie squeaked. Her eyes widened as she heard her Ipod crackle and saw the electricity through the water. "Oh crap, crap, crap!" And smacked her forehead and tried to retrieve her Ipod.

"We are so sorry!" Kimiko and Raimundo said in unison behind her. Angie sighed miserably, and hit her head on the fountains stone rim.

"Its ok…" she managed to muffle through the hard rock. "It's not your fault I'm over paranoid…" she groaned as she lifted her head up and tried once again to save her Ipod. She got it out cautiously, not wanting to get shocked. She held her ruined Ipod in her hands, with a very worried and distressed look on her face. Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other uneasily.

"Um, sorry about that…!" Raimundo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Is it ok…?"

"Does it _look _ok to you?!" Angie laughed miserably. Rai cleared his throat,

"Um-no…" Kimiko rolled her eyes at the stupid Brazilian.

"Oh Boys and girls!" Dojo sang as he slithered up to the three. Clay and Omi followed right behind him. "Yo, Dojo." Rai greeted the little green dragon. Angie smiled and giggled.

"That rhymed!" totally forgetting about her ruined Ipod, she let her hands drop to her sides. Looking at her Ipod on the ground she hit her forehead. "Dangit." Everyone just stood there-confused and…almost a little creeped out by her weirdness.

"Oookkk…anyways." Dojo continued on with his news. "We've got a shen-gong-wu alert! LETTUCE-leave!"

"Oh my god…Dojo, please! No stupid food puns…" Kimiko complained. Raimundo sighed in agreement-as did Clay. Dojo transformed into his larger form and Angie's jaw dropped.

"Holy cow that is SO cool! But, um…how do I get on him…erm, it-oh whatever you know what I mean…" She looked at the others. Clay smiled.

"Ill help ya, 'lil miss." Everyone got on and Clay offered Angie his hand. She took it gratefully and jumped on behind him. She smiled.

"Thanks!"

"No problemo."

"So where exactly _is _this new wu, Dojo?" Omi asked as they were flying over some random pieces of land.

"Honolulu, Hawaii!" the mystical talking dragon sighed happily. Kimiko cheered.

"YES! I LOVE Hawaii! They're so many hot guys to look at…AND they're shirtless!" Raimundo crossed his arms and mumbled in envy.

"Oh my gosh no way! I _love_ hot guys that are shirtless!" Angie laughed as her and Kimiko high-fived. Clay was getting uncomfortable by the current topic (he was sitting in between them), Raimundo was busy being jealous, and Omi had no clue what was going on…go figure.

"Here we are kiddos! Honolulu, Hawaii!"

"_HOT, SHIRTLESS GUYS HERE WE COME!_"

"…Great…"

**_-END OF CHAPTER 2!!! :)_**

* * *

**Me:** So?! How was it? Amazing?! Great?! Good?! Ok?! Eh?! Not so "great"?! Bad?! horrible?! Worst story you've probalby ever read?! Maybe even-dare I say it with a "le GASPEH"-_HORRIFIC_?! I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS PPL!!!

**Kiyruo:** ...Yes, well...alrighty then...-.-

**ReEjIiE:** Hehe! I like pixies...! XP

**Tia:** -gasps- ME TOO!!! Did you know that Edward Cullen is 1/3 unicorn, pixie, AND vampire?! THATS WHY HE SPARKLES, PPL IM TELLING YOU!!!

**Me&Allison:** Oh my god Tia...!!! For the LAST time-EDWARD CULLEN IS NOT A FRICKEN PIXIE...OR UNICORN!!!

**Jordan (In hospital bandages):** ...How do you know?! -smirks-

**Me:** ...Would you _really_ like me to hurt you again? No. I didn't so! So. Anywhoz, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 :) Ill try and get crackin' on that most famous chapter 3 soon, kz? but for now; PLZ R&R!!! :D

**All OC's & Kae, Tia, & Allison**: BUBI!!!

**:]**

**-RKL22**


	3. Because It's Sparkly!

**Me:** Yay! I got Chapter 3 done! ALL IN ONE DAY! Haha! Me starting and finishing a chapter in one day hasnt happened in forEVER!

**Jordan:** Dude, its not that big 'a deal...-.-

**Me:** WELL MAYBE NOT FOR YOU BUT FOR ME IT IS!!! XP Anywayz, I just felt like putting another chapter up...hehe, this story is just starting to get fun! Im usually always lazy with the beggining chapters like when a new student comes to them temple and they're introducing each other...but thats just because Ive done it so many times before, already! but whateverz. anywayz, I hope you guys like chapter 3 :] haha, and I hope you dont mind that I made the Finnish language come into all dis...but I wanted a cool sounding wu and Ive never used Finnish before so ya. ENJOY!!!

(BTW-thanks for reviewing **xcandle_x**-It's one of my favorite elements too :] YOU GET AN IMAGINARY COOKIE! ENJOY^^!)

**_THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW (I guess...?):_**

_this usually means that someone's thinking...(not music lyrics this time!!!)_

"This means that someones talking!"

and the whole, "(a/n: I start talking)" thing is just me probably making some stupid point or commenting on my story or whateverz XP (btw a/n stands for authors note-4 ppl who didnt know that yet.)

**_ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!! :D_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Because It's Sparkly!_** **:]**

They finally landed in Honolulu and jumped off of Dojo as he shrank back to his smaller size.

"Uh, what are we looking for again?" Angie questioned. Her eyes were darting excitedly around her new surroundings. She caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the sand and so she skipped over to it.

"Oh! Pretty sparkly thingy!" her eyes were wide as she brushed off the sand.

The other monks hadn't noticed that she had walked away from the group, but they did hear her question. Kimiko opened the scroll and everyone peeked over her shoulder (well, ALMOST everyone.).

"It's called the Orb of Mieli," As the fire warrior spoke, an animation of a man holding a circle came up. "…it's basically just like the mind reader conch; but apparently instead of just reading your opponents mind-you can see all their memories, their fears, their whole life-everything." The animation now showed two figures, then a picture of a monster (that would be demonstrating their deepest fears).

"Oh! This would one veeeeeeeery dangerous wu if it was ever to be in the hands of evil...like Chase Young!" Omi looked around.

"So, Mieli stands for…what exactly?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko shrugged as Angie walked up to them-still unaware that the sparkly object she was holding was the shen-gong-wu.

"Mind." She smiled. They all looked at her. "It's Finnish."

"Angie, what are you holding?" Omi obviously referring to the thing cradled in her arms. The new monk shrugged.

"I don't know. I noticed something sparkly buried in the sand then found this! Isn't it pretty?! I think I'm gonna keep it." She handed the smooth sphere over to Raimundo. It was midnight black, with what happened to look like stars twinkling all over it. It seemed as though the precious night sky was being held prisoner in there.

"Oooh! It _is_ pretty!" Kimiko chimed in. Clay scratched his head.

"You sure do get distracted easily…!" Angie giggled and nodded madly.

"It's a habit I have!" Raimundo inspected the weird object by knocking on it a few times and throwing it up in the air. After his "master pro inspection" was done, he handed it back to his new teammate.

"It seems fine…doesn't seem evil or anything, either." He then turned to Dojo with a smile. "So, where's that Finnish named wu, dude?" Dojo twitched multiple times and then pointed to Angie.

"There!" Angie gasped and threw her fist up in the air.

"WOOT WOOT! I found my first shen-gong-wu! Hehe, I feel so special all of a sudden!" as she did a victory dance, the sound of a certain "evil genius's" heli-pack filled their ears.

"Not so fast!" Jack and many of his jack bots had the monks surrounded.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a most-" Omi started but was interrupted by another evil do-er.

"Mind if I take that off your hands?" Chase was referring to Angie holding the wu. She gasped and looked down at it, now holding it tighter to her chest.

"No, I'm good. Really." The dragon of lightning squeaked.

"Jack Spicer, Chase Young-prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi called out as he jumped in front of Angie.

As they fought, Angie backed away-but by doing so she accidentally bumped into a jack bot. She screamed as she saw what she had hit. Holding onto the orb even tighter she sprinted to her right.

Unfortunately, since Angie had just arrived at the temple that day, she hadn't gotten to training-so basically she was nearly defenseless against Chase, Jack, and Jack's Jack bots; the only thing that would save her would be her black belt in karate, but she would need her hands for that…and they were currently holding the very pretty shen-gong-wu.

"I DON'T WANNA DIEEE!" she yelled as she jumped over knocked over trees, logs, and many other obstacles. _Man, don't these stupid robots ever give up?!_ She thought angrily. Now, the one Jack bot that was chasing after her turned into 20…and they were catching up. She decided that she should probably try and turn back so she could hand the wu off to someone else and actually fight.

Nodding to herself. She made her movements carefully, making a very sharp turn-heading strait for Clay. Breathing heavily she could barely call out his name, but she managed.

"CLAY!" he quickly faced her just in time for her to hand him the wu. "These stupid things have been chasing me for the past five minutes! Can you hold that for a sec?" Clay nodded and put the orb under his cowboy hat. Angie smiled. "Thanks!" She looked ahead of her and saw a brick wall (a/n: um, ok don't ask me why the heck a brick wall is on a beach in Hawaii-just go with it! Plz! XP). A smirk found its way on to her face as she got an idea. Looking over her shoulder, she picked up speed and in a split second of colliding with the wall, she sprinted to her left and ducked; hands over her head as all 20 of the Jack bots hit the wall at the same time.

Angie peeked one eye open and then turned to see if any bots had survived. Nope. All gone! She smiled and got up cautiously-not wanting to make any sudden movements. Walking among the debris was Clay.

"Nice job there, partner'!" he gave her a pat on the back. "Not bad for a first day!"

"Thanks. I did my best! Although I am worn out…" she moaned as she collapsed on the ground. Clay chuckled and took out the Orb of Mieli from under his hat.

"I believe this is yours-well, sort of…basically it's the temples, but you found it so we'll just leave it at that." The Texan cow boy smiled sincerely. Angie got back up and took the wu from his hands.

"Aw, thanks! Yeah, I think this is going to be one of my favorite shen-gong-wu…!" Clay raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why is that?" Angie cradled it in her arms again like a baby.

"Because! It's sparkly!"

**_-END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!!!_** **:]**

* * *

**ReEjIiE:** OMIGOSH I LUV SPARKLY THINGS, TOO!!!

**Kae:** I LUV SHINY THINGS!!!

**Tia:** I LUV PIXIE UNICORNS!!! :D

**Me&Allison:** OH MY GOSH TIA SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

**Kiyruo&Jordan:** OHOH-CAT FIGHT!^.^

**Me:** Watch it! Ok! Anywho! I hope you guys enjoyed that 3rd chapter I so happily wrote :]

**Jordan:** No it was horrible. -.- -sarcasim-

**Me:** -whimpers-

**Jordan:** Shit-NONONO! I was just kidding! You know-sarcasim?!

**Me:** (says cheerfully just like Jacks cousin Megan would) -giggles- Hehe! Your dead! ^^

**Jordan:** What?! NOOO I WAS JUST BEING SARCASTIC! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gets attacked/tackled by cute lil Omi-

**Me:** YAY ^^! Omi saves the day! Good job, heres a cupcake with your face on it :] -hands Omi chocolate cupcake with yellow frosting-

**Omi:** Yay! Oooh! What a most wonderful cupcake you have given me!

**Me:** Thats right...eat the cupcake...

**Omi:** What was that?

**Me:** Oh, nothing...! PLZ R&R!!! XP AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4-COMING SOON!!! ^^ (Some more ClayOC and lots of Raikim coming up soon, too!!! So get ready!)

**All my OC's & Kae, Tia, & Allison:** BUBI!!!!!!!!! :D

**-RKL22 **

**:]**


	4. Great, More Destiny Talk

**Me:** Hihi, guys! Just wanted to say thx for all of ze reviews :] Although it still may not be a lot, it's still waaay more than I thought I would get XD haha. Mostly because some ppl get annoyed with OC's and not a lots of ppl like Clay, so, yeah. Glad to know that theres some ppl out there who think the oppopsite (at least for this story, anywayz XD haha). So, yeah. THX AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! each one ifs wonderful :] So, to say thanks, here's a nice, and super dee-dooper long chapter 4 ^^!!! I think this might be one of the longest chapters I have ever written...at least, the last time _I_ checked it was.

**Kiyruo:** Yeah, yeah, great, great, great!!! -rolls eyes-

**Jordan:** Can we PLEASE just get on to the story now?! It's annoying me; how much we always have to talk in the beginning...geeze -.-

**Me:** _WELL_! Fine then, be that way!

**Kiyruo&Jordan together:** I will.

**Me:** -Growls- Fine then! Anwayz, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I don't know if it's that good or not...but I like, JUST finished it up, so...yeah. haha. And sry if you get annoyed by really long chapters like I do sometimes, too...TELL ME WHATCHU TINK!!! (AKA R&R PWEASE!!! ^^)

**_THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW (I guess...?)_**

_This usually means that someones thinking..._

_-OR-_

_'This will/would be thinking...it's kinda confusing, but later on the story goes in to Angie's P.O.V, so I guess the first one would be thinking and this one would be Anige thinking...? I DON'T KNOW IM CONFUSING MYSELF ALL OVER AGAIN!!! DX'_

"This means that someone's talking!" :]

**WHEN ANGIE HAS FIGHT WITH VOICE INSIDE HEAD LATER ON:**

**'This will/would be Angie!'**

_'...And then this would be the voice inside her head...AKA her concience, I guess...yeah...-.-'_

**Ok, you can read the story now :] sry to keep you await'n! XP tehez...cowboy speak...XP**

* * *

**_Chapter 4-Great, more destiny talk..._ :]**

All of them had finished fighting off whatever and were now congratulating Angie on a job well done.

"I must admit-although you are unusually distracted, and a girl, that was impressive for a beginner!" Omi smiled, as though he had done nothing wrong. Angie stopped laughing. Her face got this certain look on it that ran a chill up everyone's spine-counting Omi's. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me-what was that?" Omi gulped and his eyes became shifty.

"Um, eheh, nothing?" Angie eyed him up and down, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Mhm." Kimiko ignored Omi's sexist comment (for now) and smiled.

"Sorry…he has a book called, 'Ancient Guide to Females', and let's just say he pays attention to it way too much." Both girls glared at Omi. He stared back confused.

"What?! What did I do?!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Back At the Temple:**_

"Congratulations, my new young monk." Mast Fung put a hand on Angie's shoulder; as he did Angie perked up. "You have collected your very first shen-gong-wu! I am very proud." He gave her a quick nod and a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Master Fung!" Angie replied. But then her smile faded just a smidge. "But…may I ask you something?"

"Why of course. What is it?" Angie looked deep in thought before answering.

"All of the others have an element…so, I was just wondering-what is _my _element? Or, in this case, do I even have one?" the other monks exchanged glances. Until Raimundo finally spoke up,

"But, I thought there was only four main elements!" he exclaimed. Master Fung sighed and took his hand off of Angie's shoulder.

"That is true. There are four _main _elements-but that doesn't make them the only ones." They all raised an eyebrow-totally confused as to where this was going. Master Fung noticed this and continued. "Each and every one of you have your own destiny-but the earth, water, fire, and wind elements have a destiny altogether. The extra elements will help you achieve this destiny, just as I will help you achieve new levels in your training. Does that make sense to you?" Angie thought for a moment along with her new friends.

"Um, I think so…so basically, I'm like-almost a road map? Sort of like helping them 'find their way to their goal'…? I know that was a really bad analogy but still…" Angie protested. Master Fung chuckled.

"In a sense, yes. You are basically like their own personal road map. You will help them on their way to keep the world's ying and yang in balance." She nodded to show that she understood.

"But-wait…so is that my destiny? To help them with theirs? 'Cuz that seems like a pretty cruddy destiny to me…" Angie crossed her arms in a pout. She hoped that this wouldn't be her life long project…not that she didn't mind helping others when they needed it, but she felt as though she were maybe meant for something more. But her Master interrupted her confused thoughts.

"That is only part of it, young monk. You have time to find out what the rest of it is. Now, would you like me to tell you your element or not?" he smirked. Angie winced and nodded madly.

"Yes yes yes, _please_ do!" she begged.

"Very well then. Your element, young one, is lightning. Maybe even electricity if you prefer." The others exchanged glances.

"Cool!"

"Well Ill be…!"

"Wow! I didn't know that that was an element!"

"That is most unfair!"

Everyone stared at Omi.

"I mean…g-great…congratulations…?" he stammered and smiled sheepishly. Angie rolled her eyes and turned back to Master Fung.

"Yay! Thank you! I love that element!" she cheered.

"But…you just heard about it." Raimundo countered.

"…So? What's your point?" Angie shrugged.

"Young monks," Master Fung took a step forward and reached out a hand to Angie. She looked back at his hand and the wu. For some reason she didn't want to give it up-but reluctantly she handed it over. "Why don't you eat and rest up for tomorrow. There is lots of training to be done!" and with that, he and the little green dragon on his shoulder left. Angie sighed and turned around to face the others.

"So…!" All was silent. Having a new member to the team was kind of awkward-and they all felt it. Even Angie. _Way to start a conversation, smart one…_ The dragon of lightning (in training!) thought to herself.

"…So…um…" Rai rubbed the back of his neck. Thankfully Clay saved the day!

"How 'bout we go and get ourselves some grub, just like Master Fung suggested?" Everyone followed him as he left the room.

"Good idea, Clay." Kimiko said. "All that talk about our destiny made me kinda hungry…!" Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Pfft. _All_ of Master Fung's stupid lectures make me hungry." Everyone laughed; not surprised by Raimundo's lazily put comment.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was early that next morning. All was calm…serene, and about any other word for peaceful.

"WAKIE-WAKIE!!! RISE AND SHINE! GET YOUR LAZY BUMS OUTTA BED IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!!!" Dojo yelled, hitting the enormous gong repeatedly.

...Never mind. Not peaceful.

"Ug! Dojo!" A certain dragon of fire complained as she poked her head out of her small cubical. "Can't you wake us up without waking ALL OF CHINA up for once?!" Suddenly, out of the cubical next door came another groan…and out came pillow aimed perfectly for Dojo. He screamed and was hit square in the face. Kimiko stifled a giggle.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Raimundo popped his head out.

"For being an annoying dragon…now let me go back to sleep!" As his head went back in, everyone else's came out…except for Angie's. Omi looked around then sighed, walking out of his cubical.

"Oh my. Do not tell me Angie is just like Raimundo and does not wake up easily in the morning…!" he declared.

"Hey! I heard that!" came Rai and Angie in unison-_still_ trying to go back to sleep.

"And it's not my fault I'm not a morning person! I blame global warning!" Angie added. Omi just stood there, blinking a few times.

"…What does the rise in Earth's temperature have to do with waking up in the morning?" he asked. Kimiko and Clay just shrugged.

"Ill go try and get Angie up…" Kimiko sighed in defeat, leaving her cubical and quietly sneaking into Angie's. She was successful and was able to get Angie out of bed, although she was still in her pajamas.

"I can just change after breakfast, right?" she questioned.

"Sure. Doesn't matter." Kimiko answered.

"I don't mean to interrupt this fascinatin' conversation and all, but whose gonna wake Rai up this time?" Clay asked. Kimiko shook her head.

"Not me I did it last time-and the two times before that!"

"Ya, I reckon I already did it, too."

"I have done this deed many times, also!" he turned his attention towards Angie. "I guess you have to wake him up this morning, my new friend!" she sighed and started off towards her leader's room.

"Fine, fine, fine…" She opened the curtain, and then closed it behind her. Looking down on the mat before her she saw Raimundo, snoozin' away clutching his teddy bear Ninja Fred. Angie smiled. _Aw, that's kinda cute actually! And sweet…yet, kinda weird. UG! Anyways...how am I gonna wake him up? If they were making a big fuss out of this he probably isn't a morning person, either...hm... _Angie pondered the thought as to how she should wake him up as she bent down on her knees next to his head. Then suddenly she had an idea! _Hm, well, I think I remember Clay talking to me yesterday how he thinks that Rai may really like Kimiko, and vice-versa...-sigh- it might be a long shot, but it's defiantly worth a try. _She took a deep breath.

"Hey! Rai! Wake up! Kimikos dead!" she cried into his ear. At first she held her breath, but out of no where he shot out of bed panic stricken; which made Angie scream and fall back on her butt.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. Angie covered her mouth, trying to stifle back her laughter as best she could.

"Yay! Your up!" she cheered happily. He looked at her wide eyed and almost kind of mad.

"How can be so happy I'm up when Kimikos DEAD?!" Angie smiled and rolled her eyes. Then stood up.

"She's not dead, smarty pants. I just told you that so you would wake up. Now come on I'm really hungry!" she urged. But Raimundo just crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"That was NOT funny! You almost sent me into a panic attack! I'm going back to sleep." He fell back down on his mat, still in the same pouting position, and angrily stared at the ceiling. Angie watched him with a cocked eyebrow. For a few seconds, silence. Then Raimundo sighed and got up. "Forget it, you scared me awake and now I can't go back to sleep!" Angie laughed.

"Good, now we can go eat!" They finally came out of the cubical and all of the five monks walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. It went, Clay, Omi, Angie, Kimiko, and then Raimundo. Everyone licked their lips at the food that was neatly set up in front of them: eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, egg rolls, and toast.

"Yummy! Looks good!" Angie commented, taking a big bite of her egg roll. "Mmm…yum…" As they all began eating Master Fung came in, with Dojo on his shoulder as usual.

"Good morning, young monks. Did you have a good nights rest, Angie?" He asked. She nodded her head, forcing the boatload food that was in her mouth down her throat.

"Yeah…although it kind of took me a while to actually fall asleep…it happens sometimes when I'm in a different place then I'm used to." Shrugging, she took another bite of her toast.

"Well, I am happy yet sorry to hear that." He paused as Dojo slithered off of his shoulder and onto the table full of food. "When you are finished eating, meet me for training outside." Everyone nodded and added a sweet smile.

"Yes, Master Fung." Was said in unison. They carefully watched him leave, and then went back to stuffing food in their faces.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Angie's P.O.V!**_ _**:**_

I just put on those temple robes that I was supposed to wear…talk about uncomfortable! They're just like Kimiko's; just I have a black sash while she has a bright blue one along with Clay and Omi. Except for that one Raimundo guy. _He_ basically has a whole different wardrobe all together (not that the guys and girls wore the same type of robe-that would be kinda awkward…)! Although I was told a little bit earlier that since he was a Shoku Warrior (the leader of our little _rebellion_; as I like to call it –insert smiley face here-!), he got to wear different robes than we did. Of course all I gave them was a nod and a smile. Like the usual.

But, this whole, 'Xiaolin vs. Heylin' and, 'the fate of the world rests in your hands (no pressure!)!' and all this talk about destiny is actually kinda creeping me out…scaring me even-maybe? I don't know! It's just all too weird…even for me, of all people! But, in a way, it's actually pretty cool. I've always wanted to something along the lines of this…and I've always been an adrenaline junkie deep down, and this place has MACHO loads of adrenaline.

Hehe…I wonder how this'll turn out for me!

Everyone _seems_ nice enough at this temple. So, hopefully I won't get annoyed too easily while I'm here. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't even know how long I _WILL_ be here…hm. That's kind of depressing…

I sighed…and for some reason sat cross legged on my new "bed" (which is barely even a bed, but it's oddly comfortable.). Cupping my chin in my hands I groaned. I don't know what is was out of-probably just another random thing I've picked up in my short moments at this place.

"Great…" I mumbled to no one in particular. _Maybe I should take my meds before Master Fung makes me start my first day of training…if he wants me to focus, I guess these would probably help-_

'_NO!' _Came a random voice in my head. Where the heck did that come from? WHEN DID I START GETTING A CONCIENCE?! '_Bad Angie! You remember what he said, don't you?' _My eyes physically became shifty.

'**Whoa-ho, there! Dude, random voice, where did you come from?!'**

'_Don't change the subject! Do you remember or don't you, woman?!' _I sighed in annoyance. Stupid, random voice. I guess I _will _be annoyed here…just probably not by the other monks.

'…**I still have **_**no idea **_**what you're talking about…!' **I lied in reply. Shit…I thought I had gotten rid of my rebellious side after…never mind. Point is: I guess its back. I heard to voice mentally smack its forehead, and then clear its throat.

'_Uh-huh. Suuuuuure you don't.' _I rolled my eyes, now only one hand that was bald up in a fist holding my chin up. But the voice continued,_ 'You KNOW he knows about your 'situation' and told you that maybe you should lay off of the medication while you guys train! Remember? He ALSO said that (and I'm quoting here), "To gain full focus, in other words, means to find your __full force__ of focus. This means no help should be necessary. You do not think that I would choose you as potential Dragon of Lightning if I thought this is something you could not achieve? " And I guess in MY words, that means: just __YOU, YOURSELF, AND__-uh…' _I made a face; but was still slightly amused by the ominous voice's confusion.

'…**You mean, it should just be "Me, myself, and I?"' **It was silent for a moment. I was hoping that it had vanished into thin air, but no such luck.

'_Yeah, it sounds better when you do it.'_ DING DING DING! Decision made, presuming that it was the only way to shut this thing-whatever it was-up! I wouldn't take my medication-THIS time, anyways. I'll see how it goes, then decide officially if I think I'll need them or not. It's not like the elders could confiscate them-right? I mean, they _were _rightfully mine. My names on the bottle, even!

'**Alright! Fine! You win. I won't take my medication today for training. Happy now?'**

'_Yes, actually I am.' _I could just feel it smiling.

'**So…can you, like, go away now? Please?'**

'_Ok, ok. Ill leave you be. But I'm warning you! You haven't heard that last of me, Michaels!'_

Then nothing. I waited a little while longer, wondering if it were a trick. I'm sorry I was so paranoid, but I didn't doubt it one bit that that stupid nagging voice would want to trick me; eventually, anyways.

Physically shaking my head I got up and brushed myself off. I turned to take one last look in the mirror. I just kinda stared at myself for a moment. Taking it all in. And, ya know? Now that I think about it, I'm kinda grateful I wouldn't be taking my meds today. I mean, there's many reasons why that would be, but still. I mean, one of them would defiantly be: What could possibly be the side affects? _Were_ there any side affects? It's not like I could just go to my doctor and ask what would happen if I used my 'magical lightning powers' right after taking my prescription. That's just-plain stupidity. But suddenly I was knocked right out of my thoughts by Omi calling my name.

"Angie! Angie where are you? We are starting our training now!" For some reason my heart skipped a beat.

Ok, this is ridiculous. Why the hell was I so nervous?! It's just training. Although I've actually _trained _in this kind of situation before. Maybe I was nervous that I would mess up? That maybe I would totally blow it and find out that it was all a mistake, and I wasn't the dragon of lightning? Holy crap-what if I killed somebody?! Shit. Now I'm probably gonna kill somebody…thanks, paranoia. Thanks a lot. Really.

"Angie? You in there?" I heard a knock on my door and spun around. I nodded my head-but then realizing that the person behind my curtain probably couldn't see that, I quickly corrected my mistake with a,

"Yep. You can come in." As the curtain was moved aside I noticed that it was Clay. He was a really sweet guy as far as I could tell. Of course, that's how _all _of them seem to me before they turn out to be a self absorbed, pain in the ass, jerk. But this guy somehow seemed…different. I felt safe around him; I felt happy and relaxed. The list goes on forever.

"Hey, we're starting trainin'. You ready?" EEP! He had such a cute southern accent…I bet it was just absolutely adorable when he's confused! I know it was before when he noticed that I got distracted easily…but that didn't mean that I was gonna come straight out and him that I had A.D.D; that goes for the rest of them, too. "…You ok?" he asked after a while. I battled my way out of my never ending thoughts and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just-thinking about some stuff. I'm ready!" He opened the curtain wider for me as I stepped out. _Aw! He's a gentleman-no! No no no! What am I saying?! Focus Angie…FOCUS! Curse that stupid conscience of mine…_

"What kinda stuff?" he asked as he lead me through long hallways and outside. That caught me off guard. What was I going to tell him? Not the truth, of course! No, defiantly not the truth. Oh-just make something up already, Angie! You're a pro at lying (when need be)! Man…Why is it already so hard to lie to this guy's cute little freckled face? So I just threw something out there.

"Oh-um…just, stuff. You know, thinking about these robes…they aren't exactly super comfortable for me…I'm more of a jeans and sweatshirt kinda girl. Not, ug, _this_." I looked down at my new outfit and Clay chuckled.

"Well, I'm mighty sorry to hear that. Hopefully you'll get used to them…if not, maybe you could ask Master Fung if there's anything else you could wear?" he looked over at me.

"Thanks. I'll probably do that if I don't get used to these things within a week…" I looked back a t him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm a pretty impatient person." I added a smirk. He was about to open his mouth to say something but was then interrupted by someone else,

"How nice of you to join us," both Clay and myself were startled to hear Master Fung's greeting. Oops. I guess we didn't noticed him there before-although we did kinda just get here.

I think. I blushed.

"Oops! Sorry! My bad…!" I shrugged sheepishly. Master Fung nodded and motioned for us to come closer.

"That is alright. It is only your first day. Now, let us begin…"

**_-END IF CHAPTER 4!!!!!!_ :]**

* * *

**Me:** ...:P tehehez. Sooo? How'd you guys like it? How abouts telling me in a review...?! YESH! Perfect idea, I know, right?! XP

**Normal/controlled, 'Me':** Heheh, sry you guys XP for some reason I'm really hyper right now O.O or maybe I'm tired...eh, or maybe both I guess...I DON'T KNOW I ALWAYS HAVE TROUBLE DECIDING!!! DX Ehem. sry. Ok, yesterday I had an energy drink (which I know I am NEVER allowed to have counting on how I may wind up after I drink most/some of it)-a cherry Bawls to be exact, and it even said, "High Caffine Guarana Soda" MANY times around the top of the can; so, what do I do? I start drinking the freaking thing like crazy! It was very good, actually :P tehez yummyz. anywayz, and so long story short, It was WAAAY too much sugar for me, so then my vision started to get really blurry and stuff...and don't ask me why Im taking my time telling you guys this even though probalby NONE of you are reading this, because I don't really now why I am either...so yeah...ok bye.

**Me:** R&R PWEASE!!! XP ^^

**-RKL22**

**:]**


	5. Squishy Backpack!

**Me:** Ok, it's like every time I'm updating a story I'm apologizing for not updating it for so long...hahaha...I'm so sorry you guys! xD I was looking at the rest of my stories and I was like...oh goodness! For some it's literally been like 3 years since I've updated them last! Hahaha! xD So, here you guys go; it's dedicated to all you awesome patient/not so patient people out there hahaha.

**Kiyruo:** Can't we just get to the freaking chapter all ready?

**Reejiie:**Yay yay yay yay YAY! Chapter 5! :DDD

**Jordan:** Hey! I never even get to talk anymore!

**Me:** Yes, Jordan. You don't. Because I am still mad at you about that whole doughnut situation.

**Jordan:** Oh, God...women... -rolls eyes-

**Kiyruo:** Tell me 'bout it.

**Me:** ANYWAYSSS! -tries to ignore the male species- Sorry for such the long wait...but I've been getting back into to fanfiction lately, and I've been thinking about this story the most lately, so yes...I finally finished it (the latest chapter lol.). Hahaha. Ok...and cue intense music!

DUN DUN DUN!

**_THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW (I guess...?):_**

_'this usually means that someone's thinking'_

"This means that someones talking!"

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Squishy backpack?_**

"Maybe I should wait to actually start using my element…" Angie suggested; full of embarrassment, she watched Omi put out the miniature fires she accidentally started.

"It's alright, young one. Even professionals were once beginners." Master Fung patted her shoulder. Angie sighed.

"Yeah I guess…"

"Yes! Master Fung is right! Except for the fact that I was never a beginner-for I was an expert from the start! Because I am perfect in each and every way!" Omi boasted. Everyone rolled their eyes and Raimundo glared at the bald, little monk.

"Yeah? Well if you're so perfect why don't you have a full head of hair?" Omi's head deflated like a balloon, followed by uncontrollable giggles from Angie and Kimiko.

"Niiice one…" The new dragon of lightning gave him a high five.

"Alright young ones," Master Fung began. "I think that is enough training for today. Dinner is ready."

"Finally!" Raimundo and Clay bolted for the kitchen, followed by Omi.

"Wow…" Angie whistled. "They sure can run…" Kimiko laughed.

"Yeah, when there's food involved."

**~~~!**

"Got any kings?"

"Nope. Go fish."

"2's?"

"…nooo…" Raimundo cocked a suspicious eyebrow at his new teammate.

"Ug, fine." Angie sighed in defeat and handed him her two-of-clubs. Rai smirked and put down a pair.

"Do you have any-"

"WHOA!" Dojo exclaimed. Somehow, the small dragon managed to slither into the small room unnoticed.

"What's wrong, 'lil buddy?" the cowboy asked, looking up from his hand. Rai leaned over slowly, trying to get a good look at his cards.

"I'm sensing a shen-gong-wu!" he was now scratching aimlessly; scales falling off one-by-one. Omi made a face and covered his eyes. Clay looked back at his cards. Finally noticing how uncomfortably close Raimundo was.

"Hey!" the cowboy pulled the cards to his chest, turning to his right. Kimiko slapped the dragon of wind on the back of the head and gave him a glare.

"Ouch!" Raimundo whined.

"No cheating!" Kimiko then stuck out her tongue, after getting the same thing from Rai. Angie rolled her eyes and dropped her cards.

"So what's the wu called?" she asked while Clay was helping her up.

"The Sumo-armor." He pulled out the scroll of the shen-gong-wu and opened it. "It's sort of like the two-ton-tunic…just squishier." The animation on the scroll showed a figure with a giant sumo belly-with another figure running into him then bouncing off. The wu was shaped like a backpack, just when you use it, you would put it on backwards and it blows up like a balloon.

"Well!" Rai clapped his hands together and had a determined look on his tan face. "What are we waiting for, team? Let's go kick some bad guy butt!" the rest cheered and Dojo, in his much bigger form, flew them off to northern Canada.

**~~~!**

**In northern Canada!**

"W-w-why i-is it so c-c-cooold? Ugg-g-g!" Angie's teeth chattered uncontrollably as Dojo landed. Dojo gave her a half-sympathetic look.

"Because, kiddies, we're in northern Canada!" he exclaimed

"We-we're in C-C-Canada?" the green dragon nodded; shrinking back to his small size after everyone had gotten off.

The gang was wearing their usual winter wear, with Kimiko wearing what she wore when they went to Russia, and Angie wearing her chocolate brown hair half up/half down, a semi-puffy white winter coat, silver earmuffs, sparkling black gloves, grey skinny jeans, and turquoise UGs (boots).

"Awesome...! Where are the moose?" Raimundo looked around and everyone but Omi rolled their eyes.

"What is a...moose?" the yellow monk wondered. Angie's mouth gaped open, and she was about to say something until Dojo interrupted her.

"Eek-urg-gah-flmm!" Dojo itched non-stop at his scales. "Hey, gang. -itch- Wanna start looking for that wu now? This rash gets to me every single time!" Raimundo smiled.

"Right-sorry little dude. Kim, you come with me; we'll go east. Clay and Angie go west, and Dojo take Omi-you two will fly North to South. If you sense anything come get us." Omi narrowed his eyes.

"How come I have to be the one to fly on the itchy dragon?" the brazilian grinned and crossed his arms.

"That's your punishment for not knowing was a moose is." after waving goodbye, everyone paired up and took off.

**~~~!**

**With Raimundo and Kimiko:**

The fire and wind dragon chatted away as they wandered around. Looking in bushes, climbing up trees, digging in the snow; they still couldn't find a thing. After walking for about 20 minutes straight, the two decided to sit for a five minute break.

"That was very nice leadership back there, Rai." Kimiko turned to him and smiled. "Very impressive." the dragon of wind smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Kim. Means a lot, coming from you." he fought back a slight blush and rubbed the back of his neck. Kimiko's already rosey cheeks covered the blush creeping on.

"Really? Thanks, Rai..." her smile grew bigger.

"I think I'm really getting the hang of this leader thing..." quickly changing the subject, he grabbed a handful of snow and began to eat it. Kimiko, on the other hand, then felt any former respect for him vanish in an instant.

"Ew, gross! Raimundo Pedrosa-did you seriously just eat snow?" the look on the dragon of fire's face was of pure disgust. He shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" she sighed, rolled up some snow, and threw it at him. "Hey!" he exclaimed-Rai then got a devious look on his face and began to roll up some snow, too. Kimiko squeaked; running for cover behind a tree.

'I wonder how the others are doing...' was her last thought before she was pelted with snow balls.

~~!

**With Omi and Dojo:**

"Dojo, what is a moose?"

Dojo sighed.

**With Angie and Clay:**

"Find anything yet, cowboy?" the brunette was looking through a bush before getting Clay's reply.

"Nope-I'm 'fraid not, little miss." Angie smiled at her new nick name and turned to look at him.

"Hey, Clay?" he turned to her, also.

"Yes, Angie?"

"How did you get to be so nice? And polite?" wanting to sit down Angie wiped the snow off of a large rock and sat down. Clay chuckled at her question(s).

"I dunno...I s'pose because my parents raised me that way." his new friend patted the fallen tree in front of her; meaning she wanted him to sit there. He smiled and did so.

"Then how come your sister's..." she was trying to find a nicer word than evil, until Clay butted in.

"Different?" Angie nodded sheepishly-deciding she should probably keep quiet. Clay sighed and looked at his feet. "I guess she was one 'a the unfortunate ones who lost their way..."

The two fell silent. Angie swallowed the nervous feeling that began to take over and hid it away. She sat down next to Clay and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, 'ya know..." she frowned slightly. "It could've happen to anyone..." Not wanting to get into it too much, Clay stood back and forced himself to look around-ignoring the guilty feeling in his stomach and chest.

"So no luck finding anything yet, huh?" he questioned. Angie frowned but shook her head 'no'.

"Nope-" as the clumsy girl got up, her footing was too close to the underside of the log and she fell backwards-with her knees at a ninety-degree angle and her legs now resting where her butt had just been. "WHA!" As her head was about to collide with the ice cold ground-it had landed on something soft, smooth, and squishy. Angie, curious as to what it was, turned over onto her stomach just as Clay came running over.

"You all right there, Angie?" he peeked over the side of the log and smiled brightly at the sight of the new wu. "Well, lookie there! You found it!" he paused. "...again!"

"Really...?" looking over the wu she smirked. "Cool beans."

'It's not sparkly...' she reached for the wu. 'But it is squishy!'

As her hand made contact with the squishy shen-gong-wu, it began to glow. Angie glanced up, puzzled as to who else had grabbed it; only to make contact with dark, evil, lizard-like eyes.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! :D_**

**-RKL22**

**:]**


	6. Xiaolin ShowdownFarmville Style!

**Me:** Okay...so this is one of the sort of very few...very rare occasions that I actually update so suddenly! xD AKA: the day after I've already update hahaha. I guess it's mostly just because I felt so bad for not updating for so long and I wanted to make sure that I at least got the showdown written down and stuff like that.

**Kiyruo:** Well aren't you an angel sent from Heaven...-.-

**Me:** And aren't u a dick sent from Hell.

**Reejiie:** OHHH!

**Jordan:** Ouch...

**Me:** Stick _THAT_ in yo' juice and SUCK IT!

**Kiyrou:** -Goes silent-

**Me:** Also, I just wanted to say that I was very happy with this chapter, actually. Well, most of it lol. I liked the idea of Farmville as a Xiaolin Showdown...I mean, c'mon? xD Haha. And Chase Young in cowboy wear? How in the -censored- is that _not_ sexy?

Okay, enjoy the chapter ya'll :] I'll try and keep this constant update kinda thingy goin'...lol...

**_THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW (I guess...?):_**

_'this usually means that someone's thinking'_

"This means that someones talking!"

* * *

_**Chapter 6-Xiaolin Showdown...Farmville style!**_

"Umm..." Angie was slightly intimidated by his eyes-she could see the evil churning within them. "Who are you?" Clay jumped next to her protectively.

"Chase Young?"

**With Omi and Dojo.**

Omi suddenly sensed Chase's evil, his nine dots glowing.

"Dojo-" the dragon nodded-hearing the urgency in the monks voice.

"I'm on it kiddo. I can feel a Xiaolin Showdown about to start!" Dojo did a sudden U-turn; Omi hugging as much of his green friend as he could as they headed east to pick up Raimundo and Kimiko.

**With Raimundo and Kimiko.**

"Okay okay okay; I give up!" Raimundo laughed as he hid behind a snow bank. Kimiko had been pelting snow balls at him non-stop for a while now and he found it hilarious. Kimiko slowed down slightly with a smile.

"_Yes!_ Kimiko-1; Rai-0!" Raimundo grinned and crossed his arms.

"Watch out, Kim...I'll get my sweet revenge." out of no where Dojo came down, landing right beside the two monks.

"C'mon, kiddies!" Rai and Kim looked at each other in slight confusion.

"What-"

"No time to explain!" Omi was waving his arms wildy. "No time to release your horses!" his leader slapped his forehead.

"Is it _so_ hard to get slang RIGHT for once?" Kimiko pulled Rai onto Dojo and they bolted for the west. Thank Dashi-they had arrived just in time.

"Chase Young!" Omi sneered while jumping off the dragon's back. Chase nodded to Omi with a smug look across his face.

"Omi."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kimiko was in her fighting stance.

"I was simply going to observe your new teammates fighting skills." he 'smiled' at Angie and she gulped.

"Um, guys? You sure he can't just have this one?" Angie asked over her shoulder. She was referring to the shen-gong-wu.

They gave her a glare.

"C'mon, Angie-you've got this!" her new leader pumped his fist in the air. Dojo looked at him; eyebrow raised.

"You really think so?"

"Eh.." he shrugged.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Whoozy-shooter against your Orb of Mieli!" Chase declared. Clay scratched his head, lifting up his cowboy hat slightly.

"Orb of Mieli? How'd she get that?"

"I accept!" the dragon of lightning pretended not to here Clay's question. She didn't mean to take it at first...it was just...so _pretty_-the sparkles were calling to her! "The game is..." pondering on what the showdown should be, she giggled. "Farmville!"

Her team groaned.

"Farmville..." Chase's face was twisted with many emotions-main one being confusion.

"Yeah!" Angie chirped. "Farmville? From facebook?" her opponent didn't phase. She sighed. "Nevermind. Point of the showdown; be the first to harvest your animals and fruit trees." Chase nodded.

"Let's go...Xiaolin Showdown!" As usual, the earth began to shake and shoot up into the sky. Angie, this being her first showdown, yelped and fell to her knees. Chase stood respectively-hands and wu behind his back.

The grass grew greener, and shorter. A barn grew from the ground along with two packs of animals (the different groups surrounded by two seperate, white, picket fences.); the sky changed from grey clouds to a bright, blinding blue sky and puffy white clouds with the sun shining through.

The gang stood together on a seperate grassy platform in there wudi armor; Chase and Angie on the other hand were in full on cowboy wear.

Angie had her hair in braided pig tails, a blue cowboy hat, a blue flannel shirt tucked into a pair of torn, jean shorts; the outfit not being complete without her own pair of cowboy boots.

Even chase was wearing cowboy themed clothes!

He had most of the accessories that Angie got-the cowboy hat (his being soft green), the boots-the tucked in green, flannel shirt. Just he was wearing a pair of light Levis, and he had a red scarf around his neck-like Clay usually did.

Glancing down at what he was wearing Chase's face became even more grim.

"Let's get this _absurd_ challenge over with..."

"Gong-yi-tempi!"

Both headed to the animals first. Jumping over the fence border, both contestents ran to their first cow and milked away.

**(Back on the sidelines-watching intensely.)**

Clay smiled to himself as he watched Angie milk cow after cow.

_'She looks mighty pretty in those new clothes of hers...'_ chuckling to himself as she tried to scare the chickens away so she could get the eggs out of the nests, he still couldn't get himself to stop smiling. Raimundo noticed this and nudged him in the ribs.

"What are you smilin' about?" Clay could only shrug; a goofy smirk on his texan lips. He really didn't know what he was smiling about. The brazilian monk gave him a weird look and turned back to the showdown; only to notice Chase starting to pull his shen-gong-wu out.

"Yo girl! Watch out!"

**(Back in the showdown)**

Angie turned to Rai, then looked back at Chase.

"Gahh!"

"Whoozy-Shooter!" Chase blew into the oddly shaped trumpet-wu and a purple, swirling mist creeped out-heading for the brunette. She desperately tried dodging it, but the chickens were blocking her way of escape and she didn't want to hurt any of them.

"Oh God..." she squeaked as she prepared herself. Suddenly, as the mist hit her, she suddenly felt light...sort of like she was floating. Instantly she became extra giggly and was seeing everything in rainbows, unicorns, and wolf pups. "_OOOoohhh...cuute pup-py! Gooood pup-py...! Heheheee!_" Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay didn't know what to do from there as they watched Angie cuddle a chicken-thinking it was a puppy.

"We're very much doomed..." Omi let his yellow head hang. Kimiko nodded and leaned against it.

"You've got that right, Omi."

Chase's smug look came back once he had finished harvesting his last fruit tree. The bright white flash came and everything had turned back to normal. He walked up to the monks, three shen-gong-wu in his hands. The four (and Dojo) had gather around a still dizzy Angie.

"Goodness...so _that's_ what it's like to be drunk and high at the same time..." she held her head between her hands as she felt a hangover/brain freeze type of thing coming on.

"That headache of yours should go away in about an hour or two." Chase bowed. "Thanks for the wu." he snapped his fingers and suddenly disappeared. Three of the five monks glared at the spot he was just in. Clay bent down on one knee and put a hand on Angie's shoulder.

"Will 'ya be a'right to walk?" she wondered that herself. She got up at a very slow pace-only to feel extremely light headed. She just about fell over if she hadn't had Clay's arm to hold onto.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to the temple and let Master Fung know about the wu." Raimundo ordered his team. Dojo transformed into his bigger self and everyone got on-Angie got on with the help of Clay.

"Sorry guys...I guess I'm not that good at the whole 'showdown' thing. I'm awesome at Farmville online!" she felt very guilty about losing the wu; even worse because she knew how important the Orb of Mieli was and how bad it would be if it got into the wrong hands. Example: Chase Young. And it was her fault he had it.

"Yes, you should be _veeery_ sorry for your actions!" Kimiko and Raimundo shot Omi a glare and he shut up immediately.

"Hey now, partner! Don't make her feel bad!" Clay had his hands on her shoulders, protectively. Angie fought back a smile-which wasn't hard considering how much guilt she was feeling then.

"Yeah, Omi, c'mon." Raimundo gave a reassuring smile to his new team member. "It's okay, Ang. It was your first showdown. Besides, we're bound to get back that wu sooner er later."

"I hope so..." everyone looked back at her; expecting her to say something 'deep'. "That orb was the most sparkly thing I've _ever_ seen in my life!" Dojo rolled his eyes. Kimiko tapped her chin.

"The thing I'm wondering-is why Jack wasn't there with his lame jokes and come-backs!" Rai grinned at her.

"I was thinking the _same_ thing..."

**~~~!**

"_JAAAAAACK!_ WHERE IS MY PUDDING CUP?"

"GAHHH MEGAN PLEASE DON'T EAT ME ALIVE!"

"Oh _please_ like I would do that..."

"...really?" -happy face-

"Of course! There are _SO_ MANY WORSE THINGS I COULD DO TO YOU!"-Jack's sad face followed by a whimper-

* * *

**R&R**

**Pwease review :]**

**HEADS UP: _I'll be updating my other Raikim story 'Heylin Bow and Arrow' in the near future. Keep an eye out!_**

**-RKL22**

**:]**


End file.
